


Rain in Late August

by pauraque



Series: Morning, Noon and Night [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in Late August

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Away community. The prompt, from Maidenjedi, was "sex, blue jeans, wet".

James whispered a drying spell as they came in from the rainy night, leaving only a few telltale drops on his parents' kitchen floor.

"My legs are still wet," muttered Sirius, coming up close behind him, breath tickling James's neck.

James smiled. "Maybe denim needs a stronger charm."

"I think not." Sirius laughed softly, batting James's hand away as they made their way through the darkened house. "Don't go pointing that thing at my bollocks..."

Up to James's room, and as Sirius peeled off his blue jeans and kicked them aside, he flashed James a wry, familiar and inviting grin.


End file.
